How the Spider Saved the Fly
by The Imperial Artist
Summary: Have you ever seen someone disappear? Right from in front of your eyes? One second they're there and the next gone? But when your saved from the inside, and you fall for something forbidden, would you want to appear? NaruSasu eventually. KisaIta


**Hey this is a semi-cool story hope you like it**

**Disclaimer on my Profile**

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Itachi smiled as he watched his baby brother play in the sea. It was one of his few days were he got the day off from work and he'd promised Sasuke he'd take him to the beach. The moment the chibi had heard him tell his parents he was off for the day he pounced on the chance for some much needed play. Itachi had been more than happy to take his brother out however...

Itachi narrowed his eyes as his boyfriend came closer to him with a mischife twinkle in his eyes. He tried to back away a bit but hissed at the pain.

"Ne, Itachi, sun burn much?"

Itachi glared. He was about to retort when he heard his little brother cry out in pain. Itachi's head snapped up and him and Kisame looked in the direction of Sasuke who was running towards them as fast as his little legs could carry him. Itachi looked up at Kisame with a slightly pleading look. Kisame nooded as he walked towads Sasuke who immediatly threw himself into the tall blue mans arm. He buried his face in Kisames chest while keeping his arm held out for his brother to see.

Itachi looked then did a double take.

"Sasuke! How did you get crabs?!"

The child sobbed in return and grasped a hand full of Kisame's hair, shaking his other arm wildly. Kisame chuckled softly as he sat down crosslegged under the large beach umbrela on their large blue and black blanket. He put one hand on Sasuke's head and buried it into his shoulder while he held out the boys offended arm to Itachi. Itachi held on to his little brothers arm while Kisame used one hand to pry the evil sea animals off the tender pale and pink flesh. Sasuke cried out and gripped Kisame's blue hair tighter. Kisame grunted but continued never the less. Once both crabs were off he quickly put them in his large Big Gulp cup, after emptying it of course.

Itachi laughed softly at the scene of his boyfriend trying not to cry out in pain as he pried his hair out of Sasuke's tiny fist.

"There," Kisame said proudly," they're all gone. Now," he handed Sasuke the cup with the ghost crabs," Do you want to keep them or let them go back home?"

Sasuke seemed to guenuienly think about it before he smiled. "Give em' back!"

The blue teen tilted his head." To you or to their mommy and daddy?"

"Um...um...to their mommies and daddies!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Itachi smiled as he moved a bit to look into the cup. The crabs were moving around restlessly trying to climd out. "I think they miss their mommy and daddy dont you Sasuke? Thats probably why they're trying to escape from the cup."

Sasuke peered into the cup worridly.

"I dont wan' them to be sad..."

Kisame rolled his eyes at Itashi.

"Of course they wont be sad Sasuke. Your a good friend to them. They were just scared, thats why they pinched your arm. You should take them back to their friends. Maybe they'll apreciate it." Sasuke nooded and hurried back the way he came from.

Itachi laughed softly as the blue skinned teen lay back and folded his arms behind his head. Itachi poked him with his toe.

"Maybe they'll befriend Sasuke as their crab king, ne?"

Kisame laughed and shoved the other teens foot away. "Ne Itachi, you cant blame me for being imaginative. You always said I needed to think outside a box. I dont like boxes that much so I'm thinking outaide a circle."

itachi sweatdropped and snickered."Kisame sometimes I wonder if you date me because I balance out your I.Q"

Kisame blinked. "I have an I.Q? since when?"

Itachi stared. Just stared.

Kisame laughed. "It was a joke stupid."

The raven haired boy laughed. "Your such a spazz."

Kisame rolled his eyes and rolled over onto his stomach. He reached up and pulled on Itachi's arm. "Lay down with me koi."

Itachi blushed and rolled his eyes. "We cant. what about Sasuke"

Kisame sighed and pulled the protesting raven down and into his arms. "Sasuke is sasuke. The kids smart enough to come back you know."

Itachi nodded absently as he allowed himself to be pulled down into Kisame's arms.

"B-But what if something happens'"

A soft kiss shut the raven up and he stared through lust glazed half lidded eyes.

"It'll be alright love. He's smart, a pridology you know that. Hell, the kid got lost at the airport and found his way home before us. Trust him. Besides no one can really get lost on the beach. Its a long stretch of land for Kami-sama's sake!"

Itachi sighed as he snuggles himself into his lovers arms. "Your right Kisame...I'm such a worry wort arent I?"

Kisame nodded and laughed as Itachi smacked his arm.

"He'll be fine"

Itachi smiled and nodded.

"Yeah..."

-------------------------------------------------

Sasuke smiled as he ran down the sandy beach with the large cup in his small hands. He had to find where the two crabs first pinched him. Of course he hadnt been to happy about it, who would. they had practically killed him! Sasuke noded to him self with a soft grunt as he ran a bit faster. He stumbled slightly jostling the cup. He looked down apoligeticlly at the two crabs.

"I'm s'rry. My nii-san...my nii-san said that he...he'll teach me how to run fast. Kisame said too."

Sasuke nodded sharply at his statement and continued running down the beach. He siopped for a second and looked back to see his nii-san and Kisame laying down. He smiled and continued his running. Half way there he saw a tall man with long black hair in a white doctors coat. Sitting next to the mans feet was a older boy with spiky blonde hair and a blank expression. Sasuke smiled and ran in the doctors direction. Since he was a doctor Sasuke knew he'd be able to help the crabs get home. When Sasuke was neer enough he clutched the big cup to his chest with one arm and waved the other at the tall doctor."Hi!" he called out," Hi!"

The man turned to him and raised an eyebrow in question. The boy next to him didnt even turned. He kept staring out at the sea with a blank expression still in place.

Sasule reached the man, panting and out of breath. He held up the cup as if it said it all. The doctor looked confused. He knelt down to Sasuke's level and gave him what he hoped to be a welcoming smile. "How may I help you?"

Sasuke smiled at the man as he gulped down air then held the cup up to the mans gaze. The man was a bit strange but he decided to put aside his own discomfort for the sake of the crabs."These are my freinds!" he explained," they need to...to get back to their mommies and daddies so they can be happy. They pinched me too see," he held out his arm for the mans inspection. The doctor nodded solemy," So Kisame said I got to take them home so their freinds can be my friends, you know?", the dostor nodded," But but I cant find them...and...and I dont want...I dont want them not to be my friend!" Sasuke cried. He used one arm and wiped his eyes.

The doctor got an odd look in his eyes before he smiled. "I'll make you a deal ok?"

sasuke nodded.

"If you help me fit a box in my trunk I'll help you with your friends ok?"

Sasuke frowned,"But..."

Sasuke saw the blonde boy tilt his head a bit to the side as if listening.

"First we'll sit the cup here with him," he said pointing to the blonde child," then we'll put the box in the trunk. Inside my car I have animal sticker-trackers."

Sasuke looked confused,"Whats that?"

The doctor smiled,"They're stickers that help you track animals. So if we put your crabs back with their family everyone will know they're your friends. Then later whenever you come back to the beach you can find them."

Sasuke's eyes widened in amazement. "Really?"

"Yep,"

Sasuke nodded vigurously and walked over to the blonde boy and held the cup out to him. The boy looked up at him and smiled softly. Sasuke's eyes widened a bit and he held the cup out a bit more. "Can you watch my friends?"

The boy looked down at the cup then over Sasuke's shoulder at the doctor. He must've seen somformation because he took the cup with a grim expression and nodded. Sasuke smiled at him and looked over at the doctor who was starting his way up the beach stairs. Sasuke called out a hurried "Ja ne" to the boy and hurried after the doctor. He didnt catch the look of sorrow on the boys face before it turned back into a cold emotionless mask.

Sasuke ran after the doctor and smiled up at him as he walked at a brisk pace to keep up with the man. "Can I pick the color?" he asked hopefully.

The man nodded.

"Can I tell my nii-san and Kisame? So they can get one too?"

The man hesitated a bit before smiling. He nodded.

"Oh ok ok," Sasuke said happily,"Um, my daddy he said Uchiha's must keep apperance you know? So they have to look pretty."

He didnt catch the intreeged look on the mans face but did catch the nood.

Sasuke stepped over a peice of drify wood and looked up at the man with a smile. "So, uh, when mommy told daddy that apperance wasnt everything he said he said that um, represen...representation was. You know?"

The man noded and pulled out his car keys. He pressed the trunk button and pointed to a small box pushed into a corner of his trunk. "I'd get it out but I might throw out my back." he chuckled. Sasuke smiled as he walked over to the trunk, braced his arms on the sides and lifted himself so that he could see into the trunk.

Sasuke frowned slightly."But I'd have to climb in..."

The doctor noded. "I'll be able to get you out. Just not able to lift you in."

The raven haired boy noded. "Just make sure you lift me out kay?" he asked turning his big black eyes and looking into beady yellow lifted himself into the trunk and crawled toward the back. He grasped the box with his hands and just before he turned to climb back out...

The trunk slammed shut.

Sasuke sat baffled for a moment before he knocked on the trunk hood. "It closed," he called out. He got no answer.

Now lets be clear about something. Sasuke wasnt stupid. Yeah a little bit too trusting and way to damn innocent but nvever stupid. His brother had taught him enough about self defence to know what to do and what not to do. So Sasuke did the first thing he was taught.

He screamed.

He heard cursing from the front of the car but he kept screaming. He knew sooner or later his nii-san or Kisame would come. There were more curses and then Sasuke heard a weird hissing sound. He stopped screaming for a second and turned just in time to get sprayed in the face by some weird stuff. He closed his mouth but not in time. Sasuke scowled and began to cough. The coughing soon got painful and Sasuke's eyes began to water. He felt dizzy. Like he'd been out in the sun too long. The small raven haired child fell sideways onto the box before falling off onto the carpeted ground.

-----------------------------------------------

Naruto stood outside the trunk, listening carefully until he heard the reassuring thump of the child either passing out or geeting a good whiff of the sleeping liquid. Naruto waited five more minutes before he took the key from around his neck and opened the trunk. He looked down at the small child and noticed the unnatural position he was in. The ravenhaired boy was on his belly one arm pinnedbeneth him and the other laying at his side. His small legs were halfway uncrossed as if he'd just falled from that position. Naruto sighed as he pushed the boy over to the back of the trunk. He climbed inside and folded himself into the fetal position before pulling the string that closed the trunk with a snap. He breathed in the leftover scent from the sleeping liquid and pullled out his pocket knife, sitting it beside him, just in case. He closed his eyes and let the peacefull bliss of uncounciousness take him.

--

Naruto awoke immediatly at the change in the small boys soft breathing. HE listened carefully, fully aware the black cadalac was still in motion. Naruto stiled as he adjusted his eyes to the dimness of the trunk with little to no dificulty. He'd been in this trunk lots of times before, he was pretty use to it now. He looked down at the boy who was quickly coming to concious. Naruto smiled softly as he took in the full extent of the childs beauty. The heat in the trunk must have affected his hair because instead of being in its unusual spiked style it was now laying flat in waves tumling down to the childs shoulderblades. His pale face was scrunched up in the effort NAruto knew it took to clear one's head after a face full of the diluted sleeping gas.(1) Pink thin lips opened slightly as he took in a shuddering breath, pale fingers twitched in anticipation. Naruto simply stared, face blank. It wouldnt do him any good to get himself revealed emotionally to the boy.

Orochimaru had told him before they'd left to go to the beach that whatever child they captured next would be his new pet(2). Since Haku had died Naruto had wanted no part in a new roommate or pet as the snake bastard but it oh so bluntly. Orochimaru had put up with it for about six months, understanding the emotional bond the two had had. However earlier that week he'd told the blond haired teen to get over the dead transvestite and that he was geeting a new pet immediatly. Naruto had only stared back blankly, like he'd always done before Haku had came into the picture. Orochimaru had said he liked him that way, it was no surprise why.

The pale child groaned as he turned over onto his back, his left arm was slightly pink and Naruto was sure it was asleep. He'd woken up every time Orochimaru had stopped the car and was sitting up, wide awake when the man opened the trunk and tossed him a take out plate. He closed it with strict orders of 'feed the brat'. That was nearly an hour ago ad they hadnt stopped since. Naruto reached around in the trunk as his hands laid purchase on the bag, he pulled it towards him and opened the full plate. He was pretty sure the raven haired boy was hungry. One of Orochimaru's rules were that if you werent awake for any meal for any reason, you just didnt eat. He never applied the rules until later for newbies.

Naruto stared and waited patiently for the boy to open his eyes. He knew it'd be the regular reaction. Wide eyes and screaming, then he'd be forced to knock the child out cold. He didnt want to though not this one. The boy in all his slender pale perfection reminded him of Haku. He pushed the thoughts out of his head and looked blankly at the boy as large black eyes opened and forced themselves to forcus on him. Now Naruto wasnt one to try and predict peoples actionss, he just grew use to it being the same and al. So when the boys eyes suddenly filled with tears and launched himself into the blondes arms, Naruto knew his expectations were shit.

He stiffined immediatly. He hated people touching him, especially Orochimaru, not like he could do much about that.

Naruto found himself at lost at what to do. The child was gripping his shirt tightly as he tried to bury himself deeper and deeper into the blond. Obviously wanting comfort. Except, Naruto wasnt one you said 'obvious' to. Naruto could feel the salty warm tears leaking into his shirt and coating his chest and abdomen in sadness. Naruto uncounciously reached for his pocket knife and cursed himself when he realized it'd only scare the poor boy more. Usually he wouldnt care, he'd just hold a knife out at anyone who dared come close, but something stopped him just then. Something the blond couldnt even begin to understand. Reluctance?

The blond thought out a strategy quickly. If he hugged the boy not only would he be burning his moral to the ground, tainting his skin with toughing anothers, and ruining his reputation as 'Worse Than Gaara' he'd also be providing 'comfort'. Something he wasnt entirely sure he could give again. 'Grow some balls and suck it up.' he thought to himself. ' Now on the count of three. One...two...THREE! NOW!'

Naruto wrapped his arms tightly around the boy just as he was about to look up to peer into the blondes face. He pulled the boy closer to him, trying as he could he couldnt feel comfort raidiating off of him and seeping into the boy. Naruto frown. Wasnt he suppose to feel something too? Naruto held the boy tighter, and tighter, trying desperatly to feel the warmth Kiba said came with it. All he got in return was a squeak from the young boy and a protest. "Y...your holding too tight!"

Naruto blinked and relaxed his hold completely, he had no idea there was a 'holding too tightly'. Where the hell had this come from?!

Sasuke looked up at him with large pleeding eyes. "Did he take you too?" he asked softly. Naruto just stared blankly at the boy. He reached beside him and lifted the dinner plate, pushing the boy back slightly to sit infront of him. He pulled out two pairs of chopsticks and tossed one into the boys lap and sat the plate between tjem both. Sasuke looked up at him quizically before frowning and pushing the plate away, he glared up at the blond. Naruto just looked back in plain indiffrence, eyes still blank.

"Did you put something in it?" the boy questioned confidently.

Naruto raised a blonde brow at the boy with a tinge of annoyance in his eyes as he broke his chopsticks and began to eat. The raven haired boy pouted a bit then flushed red as his stomach growled loudly. Naruto gave him a strange look and motioned to the food. "Eat." he ordered in a soft slightly husky voice.

Sasuke blushed as he complied. He pulled his chopsticks from the paper and began to try and seperate them with difuculty. He heard Naruto grunt in annoyance as he reached for the eating utencils. Sasuke pulled away, glaring mercilessly. "I can do it myself." he stated proudly.

The blond shrugged and continued eating and Sasuke began to wish the blond would say something again, order him to give in to his comands. Sasuke struggled a bit more and was about to ask for help when the offending sticks suddenly broke. Not in their normal halves, but through the middle. The blond glared down at him and yanked the wood from his small wet hands. Small wet hands? Sasuke gasped as he looked down at his hands and faintly saw the offensive red goo seeping from his hands like sand. Naruto sighed and shoved his used chopsticks into the boys chest.

"Eat," he ordered." I'll clean you up later,"

Sasuke was quick to comply but as quick as he took the chopsticks they fell right back out of his hands. Naruto gave him a look that clearly stated how troublesome he was being to the blond. The older sighed and pulled his shirt over his head. He began to tear thick strips of cloth from the item of clothing. Sasuke blushed as he watched the blond go through the effort for him.

"You dont have to do that..." he stated somewhat unsurely.

Naruto grunted but otherwise stayed quiet. He really didnt feel like having to explain himself to the troublesome runt. He though the kid might be good to have as a 'pet' but it was all confermed now how stubborn and needy the child could get. Not to mention clingy, and Naruto hated clingyness with a passion.

The ravenhaired beauty stared at him for some moments before silently scooting closer. He disregarded the warning look the blond gave him and instead held his hands infront of the blond. Naruto quickly tied the coth around both of the tiny palms, not caring to see how big or small the cuts were. A medic could deal with that once they got to Sound.

Sound was basically Orochimaru's own private family land way up in the mountains. Of course he had eliminated the rest of his family in order to obtain it but what a surprise huh? He was a sick sadistical bastard.

The raven haired boy shifted before taking a big breath and smiling. "I'm SAsuke,"

That was all.

The raven knew better by now than to stay anything better, even though it seemed he'd said too much already.

The blond glared silently before sighing and leaning back and resting his head on cold metal.

"Naruto,"

Sasuke nodded but kept his mouth shut, he didnt want to anger the blond any further. HE pulled his cloth wrapped hands closer to his chest and stared down into his lap. Fright gripped his heart as the reality of the situation fully hit him. He was away from his brother, his family. HE'd been kiddnapped by a weird man he thought had been a doctor. How could he have been so stupid. He pinched himself harshly, cursing his stupidity. He lnew Itachi and Kisame had probably, by now, figured out he was gone. He hoped against hope they would find him because, looking at Naruto, he knew any longer and he'd be broken.

Despite everything he found a small part of himself not wanting to leave the blond beside him.

--------------------------------------------------------

It was ten at night and the police was still furiously searchingthe beach, the coast guard the water, and K-9's walking down the long strip of land.

And siting on the beach, in the arms of his slightly blue tainted skin lover. The raven was crying his eyes out, eyes red and puffy, nose rosey and messy, and drool slightly running down his chin from his open mouthed sobs. There were tear stains decorating his cheeks and soaked into the white sweatshirt Kisame now wore. He was shaking violently, muttering incoherent words and letting out the occasional distressed scream.

Kisame was at loss as to what to do. He pulled the pale skinned boy closer, being careful of his sunburn and kissed his clamey forehead.

"We'll find him koi," he whispered softly, " I swear."

__________________

Like it, hate it?

IDK IDK

I wont continue if no one likes it.

TBC?


End file.
